Merebut si Botak
by zielle
Summary: Cuma kisah kampret maha tidak penting tentang penyihir ganteng baru debut yang jatuh cinta sama korban kliennya, si botak yang menggoda. [challange dari Nyanjay 1.1 dan Saaraa]


Mereka bilang ini Klinik Mbah Kuseno. Meski bukan rumah sakit, puskesmas, atau lembaga kesehatan lainnya mereka tetap bilang Klinik Mbah Kuseno. Namun yang mereka sebut ada benarnya juga sih. Kalau orang tuamu, saudaramu, nenek-kakekmu, atasanmu, bawahanmu, peliharaanmu, istri tetanggamu, selingkuhan ayam walikotamu atau siapa pun sedang sakit dan rumah sakit tidak bisa membantu, barang kali tempat ini ada benarnya disebut Klinik Mbah Kuseno.

Nanti orang yang sudah kusebutkan tadi−harus kusebutkan sekali lagi? Scrollsaja ke atas lah−akan diobati dengan cara yang sama sekali beda dengan dunia medis. Pernah membaca novel atau setidaknya membaca bagian _cover_ -nya saja masterpieceKang Mas Dan Brown yang berjudul The Da Vinci Code? Pokoknya pengobatan ala Mbah Kuseno itu _memukau nalar, mengguncang iman_!

Hasilnya? 97,657435686963212% pasien sembuh.

Eh ngomong-ngomong, kalian pasti bertanya seperti ini kira-kira; _siapa sih Mbah Kuseno yang dideskripsikan begitu sakti oleh_ author _gila ini?_ Jawabannya setelah pesan-pesan yang mau lewat ini!

Oh tidak! Ok, jangan pukul. Iya, iya situs ini tidak memuat iklan di tengah-tengah tulisannya kok. Lagi pula siapa yang mau memasang iklan di tengah-tengah fanfiksi absurd seperti ini? Kalau pun ada pemasang iklan pasti sudah _sakit_ dan butuh bantuan Mbah Kuseno.

Kembali ke lap−Mbah Kuseno! Kalau ternyata selama ini kalian mengira mbah yang sakti ini adalah dukun, maka kalian salah besar. Sana belajar ilmu deduksi sama Om Sherlock Holmes! Mbah Kuseno itu seorang penyihir, tahu!

Lho, apa bedanya dukun dengan penyihir? Jawabannya langsung 'kok. Itu ada pada diri kalian masing-masing. Hm, mudahnya sih gini; MASA' HARI GINI MASIH MAU MANGGIL DUKUN? Gak zaman lah _yaw_ , kerenan sedikit kek, PENYIHIR.

Lagi pula apa impresi kalian setelah mendengar kata 'dukun'? Kakek atau nenek yang sudah beruban, giginya hampir rontok semua, kulitnya seperti tidak terkena perawatan kulit merek kenamaan Fakeflame, dan bau tubuhnya seperti campuran bau kemenyan, dupa, dan tanah. Coba kalau penyihir? Palingan impresi kalian cuma nenek-nenek tua beruban yang hidungnya besar. Suka bawa-bawa tongkat sakti dan tidak seribet pakai kemenyan dan kembang tujuh rupanya dukun. Lagi pula mana ada dukun yang digambarkan masih muda dalam film-film alay yang suka kalian tonton, 'kan kalau penyihir suka ada tuh yang digambarkan masih muda walau sudah tidak belia.

Apa inti dari bacotan di atas, anak-anak? Mbah Kuseno adalah penyihir, sekali lagi penyihir, bukan dukun. Sekali lagi−STOP!

Mbah Kuseno bukan penyihir nenek-nenek yang pakai topi aneh dan berhidung besar kok. Beliau hanya orang tua bergender laki-laki yang punya ciri khas rambut sedikit eksentrik sewarna pasir dan berbentuk jamur. Kalau tidak terbayangkan, imajinasikan kepala seseorang yang ditumbuhi jamur besar.

Selain mempunyai rambut yang eksentrik, beliau juga mempunyai sedikit masalah. Tipe masalah alami yang dimiliki semua manusia. Ingat, penyihir juga manusia. Masalahnya, yaitu usia. Tahun ini Mbah Kuseno memasuki usia tiga per empat abad. Sering batuk-batukan dan sudah sedikit pelupa.

Kalian tanya kenapa tidak bikin ramuan awet muda saja? Ok guys, sudah kubilang beliau juga manusia. Seperti dokter bedah yang membedah dirinya sendiri, memang bisa? Sebenarnya, mungkin juga sih. Kalau membuat ramuan untuk diri sendiri pasti beda, yang paling spesial pastinya, tidak dicampur bahan KW. Eh, itu sebenarnya rahasia.

Dan kubocorkan sedikit lagi rahasianya. Mbah Kuseno sedang menghubungi Shiho Miyano untuk dibuatkan APTX 4869, kalau gagal ya bikin sendiri ramuannya. Membuat ramuan awet muda tidak semudah membuat ramuan oralit untuk diare, beliau membutuhkan waktu setidaknya enam bulan.

Aku berjanji kalian tidak akan menyesal kalau bertanya siapa pengganti sementara Mbah Kuseno. Dia adalah putra angkatnya yang sudah diberi pelatihan **Menjadi Seorang Penyihir dalam Seminggu** , masih sembilan belasan, punya ketertarikan terhadap cyborg, dan wajahnya kujamin bikin kaum hawa klepek-klepekdan kaum adam jadi kaum belok. Kalau tidak percaya cari saja nama Genos di Bugel image.

 **Kampret! Gue kebanyakan bacot soal Mbah Kuseno!**

* * *

Merebut Si Botak, a twoshot fanfic by zielle

One Punch Man owned by ONE & Yusuke Murata

Cover by armoredchicken from tumblr

AU, OOC, possibly typo(s), alay, gagal humor, tanpa beta reader, tanpa re-read, human!genos

Challenge dari Nyanjay 1.1 dan Saaraa

Hope you both and readers like this shitty fic! ;)

* * *

Sebenarnya yang mau kuceritakan adalah pengalaman pertama Genos menjadi seorang penyihir. By the way, jangan panggil pakai embel-embel mbah, masa' orang ganteng dan masih muda gitu dipanggil mbah sih. Balik lagi. Sebelum menceritakan pengalamannya, mari kita cari tahu soal perasaannya.

Genos masih muda, berwajah ikemen, punya hobi selayaknya remaja seumurannya, pokoknya cocok kalau disuruh jadi model. Apalagi pas sesi pemotretan topless berkeri−STOP! Ekhem, perasaannya sedikit malu kalau boleh jujur. Kalian mengerti 'kan kalau ada di posisi Genos? Masih muda dan ganteng masa' jadi penyihir. Kalau kalian pikir Genos akan menolak maka belajar sedikit dari guru BK di sekolah lah. Genos 'kan anak baik, rajin menabung, tidak pernah bolos, dan penurut. Jadi, jangan tanya apa jawabannya. Oh ya, aku tidak yakin soal rajin menabung.

Ia sedang duduk di ruangan praktik Mbak Kuseno, menunggu orang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya dengan sabar. Masih sabar walau sudah empat jam dari jam buka praktiknya. Fyi, klinik buka praktik dari pukul sembilan pagi sampai pukul empat sore, dipotong satu jam istirahat pada pukul dua belas. Jadi sekarang sudah pukul satu dan Genos sudah makan siang, kembali menanti datangnya seorang pasien dengan harap-harap cemas.

Bel derdenting, pintu terbuka, masuk lah seorang cewek yang tetap stylishwalau sedang hujan salju. Setidaknya yang terakhir itu hanya kesan pertama Genos. Berambut hitam sebahu dan bertubuh seksi yang bisa bikin sendok dan lelaki belok jadi lurus kembali, dibalut semacam dress hitam dan jaket putih berbulu. Yang paling mencolok sih kalung mutiaranya yang amat banyak, membuat Genos tidak yakin itu mutiara asli dari laut.

"Mana Mbah Kuseno?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Nampak cewek itu sudah sering datang kemari. _Mungkin kutilnya susah sembuh_ , pikir Genos.

"Duduk dulu nona cantik," Genos sudah diajari cara melayani pelanggan saat pelatihan dan tidak lupa untuk tersenyum agar pelanggan itu kembali lagi.

Si cewek duduk di hadapan Genos, mereka hanya dibatasi tetek-bengek perkakas sihir. _Huh, cowok ini juga memujiku. Memang cuma_ dia _yang membuatku penasaran_.

"Papi−" Genos tepok jidat, "maksudku Mbah Kuseno sedang berhalangan praktik, jadi aku menggantikannya untuk sementara atau mungkin selamanya."

Mata cewek itu tiba-tiba memincing menatap Genos, kira-kira seperti tatapan ibu-ibu rempong yang uang belanjanya dicuri seribu oleh anaknya.

Genos tidak enak jadinya, "A-aku tumbuh bersamanya, jadi aku tahu perkara sihir-menyihir. Lagi pula kemampuanku sudah dimantapkan selama dua minggu."

"Baik… tapi aku bayar uang mukanya dulu, kalau hasilnya bagus kubayar semua plusbonus." cewek itu mengeluarkan uang entah dari mana, padahal dia tidak bawa tas dan dressnya tidak ada sakunya.

Hiiy, gaib sekali.

Setelah menghitung uang yang diberi cewek itu, Genos rasa kalungnya bukan imitasi. Melebihi jumlah DP yang pernah dibicarakannya bersama Mbah Kuseno beberapa hari lalu malah.

"Aku ingin kau membuat cowok ini menyukaiku." katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto. "Bukan berarti aku menyukainya, dia harus masuk gengku jadi dia harus menyukai pemimpinnya."

Kinclong. Itu kata pertama yang Genos pikirkan setelah melihat foto itu.

Oh ya… selain menyembuhkan penyakit, penyihir juga berguna untuk hal berbau asmara. Memang ini perihal asmara? Atau asmara berkedok geng karena sebenarnya ada sihir yang bisa membuat seseorang memasuki komunitas tertentu dan cewek itu pura-pura tidak tahu!

"Namanya Saitama," oh, "ini potongan kukunya, kubawa ini karena dia eer… tidak berambut."

Genos sudah bilang, cewek itu sudah sering datang ke sini. Sampai tahu bahan-bahan yang harus disiapkan untuk memaksa orang menyukainya. Oleh karena itu, Genos tidak jadi menawarinya sihir yang to the pointdengan maksudnya. Kasihan 'kan sudah repot-repot nyolong kuku orang.

"Aku sibuk, tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini." cewek itu bangkit, "Tamu tetap nomor tiga belas."

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian cewek itu Genos baru tahu namanya adalah Fubuki, beberapa tahun di atasnya, pemimpin geng Blizzard, pernah datang sebanyak tujuh belas kali kemari, dan menyukai Saitama yang fotonya sedang dipegang.

Bukannya segera menyiapkan tetek-bengek ritual, Genos malah mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya yang dari tadi bersarang di kolong meja praktik. Mencari nama cowok itu di media sosial Falsebook dan Twitty dengan dalih penasaran muda-muda kok sudah botak. Hm, sebenarnya Genos bisa saja pakai sihir untuk mengetahui segala hal tentang Saitama−mulai dari hal kecil seperti makanan kesukaannya, sampai hal detil seperti suara kentutnya−tapi itu bukan gayanya lah. Stalkingpakai gadgetkedengarannya 'kan lebih keren dari pada melihat di gentong besar berisi air yang menampakan kegiatan sehari-hari Saimata.

Fyi(lagi), gentongnya bisa dipakai live streamingdrama Korea dan India kesukaan Genos, lho. Kalau mau ikutan nonton datang saja ke Klinik Mbah Kuseno.

Timelineakunnya menggambarkan bahwa Saitama adalah orang yang acuh tak acuh, kurang peka, cuek, kalau dicaci tidak peduli, dan sebagainya. Aduh mampus, Genos punya fetish dengan karakter orang yang begitu.

Besoknya jam setengah lima sehabis praktek yang cukup melelahkan, Genos sudah siap di depan apartemen Saitama. Masih dengan dalih _penasaran_. Maklum anak muda kalau sudah pegang gadget, orang lagi ngupil pun bisa ketahuan di mana posisisnya.

Jangan panggil dia hentai, ya? 'Gak cocok gitu, panggil saja aa ganteng.

Pukul lima lewat empat belas akhirnya akar-akar imajinatif di kaki Genos tiba-tiba menghilang. Orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu berjalan mendekat dengan membawa sekeresek belanjaan dengan logo AbsenMart. Genos menulis di catatan hariannya kalau Saitama pulang belanja pukul lima lewat empat belas dan suka belanja di AbsenMart.

 _Kenapa sih gak di_ IndiaMaret _aja, biar sekalian joget-joget_ , pikir Genos.

Saitama mengeluarkan smartphone -nya yang sepertinya begetar lalu bicara dengan malas, "Si kampret kanapa 'gak abis-abis sih pulsanya!"

Perkiraan Genos yang mengirimi Saitama pesan adalah Fubuki. Pasti pesan berisi propaganda agar cowok itu mau memasuki gengnya. Lalu kembali ia mencatat, bahwa Saitama kurang suka dikirimi pesan.

Setelah mencatat Genos baru sadar kalau Saitama sudah masuk. Yah, cukup deh untuk hari ini.

 **KLONTANG! BRUAK!**

Kalau diputar ke belakang beberapa detik yang lalu, Genos masih berada di atas tangga lipat dengan posisi jongkok ala orang lagi boker di pinggir sawah. Sekarang sih protagonis ganteng kita terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, wajah jatuh duluan, dan menimpa pot kaktus sampai pecah.

"Heh kampret, jangan lari lu!" mampus, sepertinya ibu-ibu berbadan tambun sedang berlari ke arahnya, terasa dari getaran lantainya.

Genos menengok sebentar untuk memastikan keadaan. Dan … benar. Ibu-ibu tambun pakai daster, rambut pakai keritingan, dan wajah belepotan masker sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan hampir menyamai gurita kuning tetangga sebelah. Mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat akupuntur kaktus gratis, Genos buru-buru lari karena bagaimana pun ibu-ibu kalau lagi marah bisa lebih menyeramkan dari Cerberus.

 **Kampret! Kok gue bikin Genos gini? But** _ **,**_ **berjuang lah Aa Ganteng!**

* * *

Di belahan du−maksudnya, di sudut daerah yang lain, Fubuki sedang misuh-misuh sendiri. Ia tahu sebagai pelanggan setia Mbah Kuseno kalau kerja mbah eksentrik itu cepat dan kalau lagi ramai pasien paling telat tiga hari. Kemarin klinik terlihat sepi-sepi saja, bahkan tidak ada pasien sama sekali. Kok bisa sih sudah dua hari Saitama belum terkena efek tongkat sakti?

Jangan-jangan cowok blonde kemarin itu sebenarnya tidak tahu cara menyihir orang? Haduh, kalau iya berarti kampret dong! Udah susah-susah datang ke Klinik Mbah Kuseno malah dapat zonk. Mengerti lah kalian dengan perasaan Fubuki, sudah berapa uang yang dia keluarkan untuk ngongkos? Dari rumah naik bus, dua kali naik angkot, jalan empat kilometer, lalu naik angdes bareng kambing, jalan lagi ke atas bukit baru deh sampai di tujuan. Jangan lupakan DP-nya!

Ada yang bertanya kenapa Fubuki tidak naik kendaraan pribadi saja? Please lah, dia 'kan OTW diam-diam. Kalau bawa kendaraan nanti terlalu mencurigakan. Bisa dicurigai FBI sama CIA ntar!

Saking kesalnya Fubuki melempar smartphone berlogo durian yang sudah digigit ke belakang, sementara anak buahnya berlomba-lomba mendapatkan benda itu.

Sadar ada ribut-ribut Fubuki siap pasang kuda-kuda, "Heh onta, itu HP belum lunas, tahu!"

 **Padahal gue mau ikut rebutan tadi.**

* * *

Hari ketiga Genos sudah mendapatkan hampir seluruh informasi seputar Saitama dan kehidupannya. Bahkan Genos rela-rela turun bukit untuk beli buku catatan baru yang diberi nama **Si Botak yang Mempesona**. Kalau kalian ingin tahu jangan lewatkan tulisan di bawah ini!

\- Tinggal di salah satu apartemen kota Z.

\- Tidak pilih-pilih soal makanan.

\- Jika ada diskon, maka di situ ada Saitama.

\- Ngupil pakai jari mana pun.

\- Suara kentutnya lebih sering terdengar 'BROT' dari pada 'TUUUT'.

\- Tidur−

Ok, stop. Kalau kutulis semua maka fanfik ini seharusnya berjudul Saitama dan Kehidupannya. Dan tidak akan selesai walau sudah menghabiskan seratus lembar Miss Word jugaaa!

Khatam membaca buku catatannya sendiri Genos baru sadar ada email dari Fubuki. Oh ya, jangan tanya cewek itu punya alamat email Genos dari mana, Fubuki juga anak muda jadi maklum saja kalau soal nyari tahu. Eh wait, Genos 'kan pernah pasang alamat email, pin BauBadanMessenger, username Linu, Instakilo, Falsebook, dan Twitty di brosur selembaran Klinik Mbah Kuseno. Lumayan buat nambah-nambah kawan.

 **From:**

 **To: cyborggenos**

 **Subject: kampret**

 **Heh kampret, udah berapa hari ini? Kalo gak bisa jangan ngaku-ngaku jadi penyihir deh. Gue laporin langsung ke Mbah Kuseno tau rasa lu!**

Haduh… bagaimana, ya? Kalau ternyata Genos sendiri suka sama korban kliennya bagaimana? Genos sih tidak menganut paham dere-derean jadi dia buka tsundere apa lagi Medere antagonis anime sebelah, jujur saja lebih baik. Habis Saitama botak-botak juga seksi, cuek yang bikin Genos greget sendiri, sampai gigit jempol kaki deh!

Harus ia kembalikan uang DP yang Fubuki berikan dengan dalih orang seperti Saitama tidak bisa disihir, lalu menyihir Saitama untuk menyukai Genos? Eh tapi, Genos sudah pakai uangnya sebagian untuk beli catatan, kerupuk untuk makan siang kemarin, tongkat sihir baru karena yang lama tidak sengaja patah saat dipakai menggaruk punggung, dan obat kurap karena Genos belum bisa menyihir diri sendiri agar terbebas dari penyakit sialan itu.

Atau Genos nari-nari India di bawah hujan saja biar rasa sukanya pada Saitama hanyut terbawa air hujan?

 **Ok, Genos jadi Rahul dan gue jadi Anjali.**

* * *

Saitama jadi merasa heran sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang invite BBM-nya, add Falsebook dan Linu-nya, juga follow Twitty dan Instakilo-nya. Setelah di-ACC dan di-follback Saitama malah makin heran. Suka nge-like dan mengomentari umpatan gak pentingnya sih. Boro-boro digituin, berharap ada yang add, invite, atau follow saja tidak pernah. Bikin akun sosial media 'kan cuma dipaksa tetangganya biar tetangganya itu terkesan populer di dunia maya.

User name-nya Genos Cyborg. Padahal kalau dilihat dari profilnya sih normal-normal saja. Wajah normal seperti manusia berjenis kelamin menonjol, foto-fotonya tidak alay seperti anak muda kebanyakan, status-statusnya juga sehat-sehat saja. Heran, kok mau-maunya add medsos Saitama. Jangan-jangan ada apa-apanya, nih.

Sementara itu Genos sang pelaku PDKT senyum-senyum sendiri saja karena merasa dapat feedback yang cukup bagus. Kalian tahu 'kan maksudnya **bagus** dalam kamus cinta Genos? Semakin cuek semakin bagus dan bikin geregetan, sampai jempol tangan pasien juga digigitnya.

"Uwaaaah! Memang nikmat digigit cowok ganteeeeng!"

Genos melompat dan mendarat di atas lemari ramuan berbagai macam keluhan saking kagetnya. Oh. Ia baru ingat bahwa dirinya masih di dalam ruangan praktik bersama seorang pasien baru yang katanya bakal jadi pelanggan tetap, namanya Puri Puri Prisoner.

Begitu sih yang punya fetish aneh-aneh seperti Genos.

 **Gue maklum kok, gue juga aneh lagian.**

Usai praktik paling melelahkan selama karier penyihir Genos yang baru dimulai beberapa hari ini, cowok itu langsung mengajak Saitama ketemuan. Mengacu pada kesukaan Saitama pada diskonan dan gratisan jadi Genos tidak lupa bilang bahwa cowok botak itu akan ditraktir. Jawabannya? Pasti Saitama mau lah, lagian siapa sih hari gini yang tidak suka ditraktir? Presiden setingkat Obama pun kalau ditraktir pasti mau. Coba aja tanya mau ditraktir Lamborghini Veneno apa nggak, pasti beliau ngangguk-ngangguk. Asal jangan traktir bakso ya, apa lagi dari mas-mas yang lewat rumah. Elitan sedikit kek kalau mau traktir presiden.

Oh ya, kenapa melelahkan? Karena Puri Puri Prisoner susah disuruh pulang walau jam praktik sudah usai. Ada-ada alasannya. Seperti tiba-tiba diare, tidak mau pulang karena takut anjing tetangga, kudisnya tiba-tiba kambuh lagi, ada upil yang susah dikeluarkan, takut kemalaman, dan lain-lain. Padahal bilang saja ingin terus bersama Genos dan disentuh-sentuh pecinta cyborg itu.

Akhirnya pukul setengah tujuh lewat lima puluh enam detik Genos tiba di tempat yang sudah ditentukan, telat lima puluh enam detik dia. Dengan napas ngos-ngosan dia menghampiri Saitama yang sudah bengong dan kepalanya dikerubuti lalat karena menunggu saking lamanya.

"Mah… afh… teh… lath…"

Cowok botak menoleh, "Oh, Genos?" tampangnya terlihat bodoh dan Genos malah makin suka, "Gak apa, lagian tadi ketiduran."

Tidur kok bisa sambil buka mata? Gimana ceritanya ini?

"Ayo makan, senpai." ajak Genos.

Fyi (lagi-lagi), selama PDKT lewat media sosial Genos memanggil Saitama senpai karena usianya memang lebih tua enam tahun. Atau Genos saja yang mau manggil Saitama senpai biar terkesan keren seperti di anime-anime kesukaannya.

Restoran yang dipilih Genos adalah salah satu resto paling terkenal dan mahal di kota Z. Kenapa? Karena Genos ingin Saitama terkesan. Tamat. Eh tidak cuma itu saja sih, Genos juga ingin Saitama balik suka padanya, jadi tidak one sided love seperti kisah cinta ABG labil, gitu. Lagi pula restonya bagus kok, terkesan elit soalnya candle light dinner pinggir kolam gitu. Pokoknya seperti di film-film roman yang suka Genos tonton tiap malam minggu bareng Mbah Kuseno deh! Kalian pasti iri karena tidak diajak Genos ke situ. Hahaha. Kasdel, kasian deh lu.

Ketika pelayan tiba membawa buku menu Saitama cuma memasang tampang aneh, sama sekali tidak bisa diartikan oleh Genos.

"Ada apa, senpai?" tanya Genos biar canggungnya hilang.

"Kalau gue pesan ini, ini, ini, ini, ini, sama ini gak apa?" Saitama menjawab sekaligus bertanya kembali sambil menunjuk menu-menu masakan yang tidak murah.

Genos menelan ludahnya paksa. Mampus. Berapa duit tuh kalau ditotal? Diam-diam Genos menghitung total pesanan Saitama plus pajaknya dalam hati, semoga saja tidak melebihi jumlah uang yang dibawanya. _… ditambah anu, ditambah ini, ditambah itu, total segitu_. Ok, cuma bersisa sejumlah uang yang hanya cukup untuk memesan segelas air mineral.

Akhirnya Genos pun mengangguk walau masih cengo.

"Kalau lu pesan apa?"

"Air mineral saja," sebenarnya Genos juga lapar, apa lagi tadi habis lari-lari karena terlambat, "lagi sariawan soalnya."

Sumpah bohong itu menyakitkan, setidaknya buat perutnya saja sekarang ini. Perut Genos meraung-raung minta diberi bahan bakar, tapi untungnya tersamarkan oleh mulut berisik orang lain. Dan untungnya pula Saitama cuek-cuek saja. Syukur lah. Genos jadi makin gregetan ah.

Pesanan pun datang dan Genos merasa air liurnya berproduksi secara berlebihan. Untungnya dia bisa menutup mulutnya dengan rapat, biar liurnya tidak lolos dari bibirnya. Nanti disangka cowok idiot sama pengunjung lain. Apa lagi melihat Saitama makan dengan lahapnya, Genos tahan saja dengan menggigit bibir. Dan saat itu lah Genos merasa ada untungnya juga jadi penyihir, pura-pura saja ke toilet lalu sihir diri sendiri biar jadi kenyang.

Eh kampret, Genos 'kan tidak boleh pakai sihir di luar wilayah Hogwarts−eh, maksudnya Klinik Mbah Kuseno.

"Genos kok diam saja? Mau?" ucapan Saitama sebenarnya tidak jelas karena mulutnya dijejali bersendok-sendok makanan, itu hasil translet oleh author.

"Ma-mau," Genos menunduk dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Saitama menyodorkan segulung spageti ke hadapan Genos. Kan Genos lapar, jadi diterima saja. Lagi pula itu garpu bekas Saitama, jadi ada nilai plus-nya gitu. Kalau mereka bilang seperti ciuman tidak langsung. Hwaaaah, kalau boleh Genos salto tujuh puluh kali di hadapan Vladimir Putin karena saking senangnya. Paling-paling nanti dimasukin ke kandang beruang grizzly.

Rasa lapar Genos mendadak hilang seperti ditelan black hole, sudah pasti karena sesuap spageti dari garpu Saitama. Sementara Saitama korek-korek makanan nyelip pakai tusuk gigi bekas karena yang baru dipakai Genos bikin rumah-rumahan sambil nunggu Saitama makan. Papi Kuseno bilang bicara saat makan tidak baik, jadi Genos bikin rumah-rumahan saja. Kemudian pelayan datang membawa secarik kertas bill.

Genos ngesot mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Saitama, "Senpai bawa duit goceng, gak? Kurang goceng nih."

 **Asem. Speechless deh.**

* * *

Fubuki sejak subuh sudah pasang tampang asam, bahkan bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa asam Jawa kalau mau. Suka misuh-misuh dan sensian sekali. Barangkali cewek yang satu ini sedang PMS dan kebetulan orang-orang mendadak mengesalkan jadi Fubuki dapat penghargaan sebagai Orang Paling Mengesalkan 2015 versi author.

"Kampret! Klinik Mbah Kuseno kok jadi gak berguna gitu? Gue hapus review bagusnya di blog nih!"

Itu pagi-pagi sekali sekitar pukul enam lebih dua menit dan lima detik. Tidak ada yang merespon karena anak-anak buahnya masih dalam perjalanan pulang ke dunia nyata dari dunia mimpi.

"Sialan! Si Saitama kok belum respon SMS sama email gue?! Kerjanya tuh pengganti gimana sih?!"

Sekitar pukul delapanan. Masih belum ada yang merespon karena wajah-wajah anak buahnya masih teler semua.

"Klinik Mbah Kuseno gak berguna! Gue mau pake jasa Mama Lauren aja!"

"E-er… Mama Lauren itu bukan penyihir, dia peramal." komentar anak buahnya.

Akhirnya. Bacotan Fubuki ada yang merespon juga.

"Lagian," sahut anak buah yang lainnya, "Mama Lauren udah meninggal."

Fubuki mingkem juga. Mungkin bingung mau bilang apa. Mau bilang soal penyihir yang lain takut salah lagi, tapi tidak bilang apa-apa pasti salah juga. Nanti disangka habis makan super glue.

"Hah?" Fubuki pura-pura kaget, "Siapa sih yang ngomongin Mama Lauren? Gak baik ngomongin yang udah meninggal."

Semuanya yang mendengar pada mingkem, sampai-sampai suara jangkrik terdengar di pagi hari yang cukup cerah ini.

"Siapin senjata, kita serang Klinik Mbah Kuseno!" seru Fubuki memotong paduan suara jangkrik. "HS2000! AK47! Mauser! Bom molotov! Yaha!"

 **TBC**

* * *

Challenge menulis OPM dari Nyanjay 1.1 dan challenge penyihir jatuh cinta pada manusia dari Saaraa. xD


End file.
